033115 Lily Miloko
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering timidTheurge TT at 22:47 -- 10:47 GT: Lily knocks on Miloko's door. 10:48 TT: the door opens, "yes?" 10:49 GT: Lily waves. "Hey." 10:49 GT: "Can I come in?" 10:49 TT: "oh s-sure?" 10:49 TT: "w-what's up?" 10:50 GT: She walks inside, and closes the door behind her, looking around furtively as she does so. "Have you talked to Kolena lately?" 10:51 TT: "no?" 10:52 GT: She frowns. "You're sure?" 10:52 GT: "You didn't...let anything slip?" 10:53 TT: "I'm f-fairly s-sure? s-seeing as I've n-never r-really t-talked to her?" 10:54 GT: "Hmmmmmmmm." 10:54 TT: "h-hmmmm?" 10:55 GT: "It's just that she was acting REALLY weird today. I started talking to her about Muses and then suddenly she just up and left, like I'd insulted her mom or something!" 10:55 GT: "So I was wondering if you had told her I was a Muse, was all." 10:56 TT: "no? and f-frankly I'm h-hurt t-that you t-think I'd t-tell p-people w-without y-your p-permission?" Miloko pouts a little 10:57 GT: "Ah jeez, I'm sorry. I should've known better. I just...with all the shit that's gone down lately..." She sighs. "You can't be too careful, y'know? I didn't think you'd've done it on purpose, but..." 10:58 TT: "it's o-okay, I f-forgive you?" 11:00 GT: She smiles. "Thanks." Then she frowns again. "So, if she doesn't know I'm a Muse, then why'd she react so weird?" 11:00 TT: "w-what did you say?" 11:02 GT: "Well, she started pressing me for info cause I let slip there were a bunch of Muses running around, and I told her as much as I felt comfortable with. Then she asked me...ooh, I remember this bit, she asked me if one of the Muses I knew the identity of was in the room, and - " She slaps her forehead. "God damn it." 11:04 TT: "an o-oddly w-worded q-question? but n-nothing d-definite?" 11:04 GT: "No, but that was when she left the room. I said I might, and then she stormed off. Told me to 'be more discreet with the info in the future'." 11:05 GT: "And since we were the only two people in the room, and she doesn't know I'm a Muse..." 11:05 TT: "I d-don't k-know?" 11:06 TT: "I m-mean, u-unless s-someone e-else f-from t-this g-game c-cheated it's not v-very l-likely?" 11:07 GT: "Yeah, I guess you have a point. Do you think I should talk to her about it? Clear up the confusion a bit?" 11:07 GT: "Then again, she seemed pretty mad. Maybe you'd better." 11:07 TT: "I g-guess I c-could?" 11:08 TT: "if she is t-though? s-should I t-tell her?" 11:09 GT: "Hmmm. She seemed to take the Master Classes pretty seriously. I think we can trust her not to spread it around." 11:10 TT: "t-that's f-fair?" Miloko begins staring at her feet "I was t-thinking of t-telling e-everyone a-actually? a-about me?" 11:11 GT: "Whoa, what?" She frowns, concerned. "Are you sure? We already lost one Master Class because they weren't careful enough with their identity. Do you think it's worth the risk?" 11:11 GT: ((says lily, who's told like 8 people at this point)) 11:13 TT: "I'm a M-Muse of R-Rage? me l-living is a r-risk? I t-think it's o-only f-fair t-that e-everyone g-gets a say in w-whether t-that r-risk is w-worth it?" 11:13 TT: "I d-didn't ask for t-this?" 11:14 GT: "I know. I'm sorry you got mixed up in all this." 11:14 GT: "But...what if they decide it isn't?" 11:14 TT: "I w-won't f-fight?" 11:15 GT: "Well, FUCK that," she says fiercely. "I'LL fight." 11:16 TT: "no, p-please d-don't?" Miloko's eyes begin to water "I d-don't w-want a-anyone to get h-hurt b-because of me?" 11:16 GT: "You said it yourself, you didn't ask for this! Anyone who thinks you deserve to die for something you never wanted in the first place is more of a threat than you are." 11:17 GT: "And I've had it coming for a while now. Don't know how I've managed to survive this long with all the stupid shit I've done. What's one more thing?" 11:18 TT: "s-some men are b-born g-great? o-others h-have g-greatness t-thrust u-upon t-them?" 11:19 TT: "you can r-replace g-greatness w-with m-many t-things?" 11:19 TT: "and the s-statement w-will s-still be t-true?" 11:19 GT: She waggles her eyebrows. "Some girls are born hot, and other have hotness thrust upon them?" 11:21 TT: Miloko giggles "I g-guess t-that's t-true?" 11:22 GT: "But seriously." She looks down. "I don't want to lose you too." 11:24 TT: "d-don't w-worry? w-whatever h-happens, h-happens?" 11:25 TT: "and I m-mean, it's not g-going to s-stay s-secret f-forever? e-especially s-since you a-already k-know?" 11:26 GT: "I guess, yeah, but I'm not gonna fucking kill you in your sleep, unlike SOME people I could name." 11:27 TT: "c-chill? I was m-making a j-joke?" 11:28 GT: "Oh." Realization hits. "OI!" 11:28 GT: "OK, yeah, admittedly like 8 fucking people know I'm a Muse now, but I haven't told ANYONE about you!" 11:29 GT: "And it's not like I INTENTIONALLY do it, it just sort of...HAPPENS!" 11:30 TT: "I k-know? and I'm p-proud of you for k-keeping my s-secret?" Miloko kisses Lily on the cheek 11:31 GT: She blushes and returns the kiss. "Yeah, well. Can't let nobody mess with my kismesprit, right?" 11:42 TT: "why w-would you let p-people m-mess w-with me?" 11:42 GT: "Don't get grammar nut on me, bucko." 11:44 GT: "You know what I mean." 11:44 GT: "Can't let ANYBODY mess with my kismesprit." 11:45 TT: "and t-that's why I l-love you?" 11:45 TT: "y-you're s-spirited, a-attractive, and e-easy to t-tease?" 11:47 GT: She pouts. "Your FACE is easy to tease." 11:48 TT: "I h-happen to d-disagree?" 11:49 TT: "I g-guess w-we'll h-have to t-test w-witch one of us is r-right?" 11:49 GT: "Up for a vigorous bout of lipwrestling?" 11:52 TT: "I c-could s-squeeze it in b-before I t-talk to K-Kolena?" 11:55 GT: She grins, standing. "Then I say we thoroughly explore both sides of this debate." 11:55 GT: "In as much detail as possible." 11:56 TT: "yes? and w-would you be up to c-continue 't-testing' a-after I t-talk w-with her?" 11:57 GT: "Oh, absolutely. I think this argument won't be resolved for a good long while." 11:58 TT: "t-then we s-should a-adjourn to the bed so you may g-give y-your o-opening r-remarks?" 12:00 GT: "I'll have to proofread it first, of course. Remove any...extraneous statements." 12:02 TT: "s-sounds l-like a lot of w-work? p-perhaps we s-should b-begin say... now?" 12:04 GT: She grins. "That's the best idea you've had all night." 12:04 GT: ((FAED 2 BLAPCK?)) 12:05 TT: ((yes)) 12:05 GT: ((upost)) 12:05 TT: ((fine)) 12:05 GT: ((ty bb)) -- galliardTartarologist GT ceased pestering timidTheurge TT at 00:05 --